Forever
by Welly
Summary: Greg gets kidnapped


Title: Forever Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Spoilers: No Series-sequel: No Archive? feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Greg gets kidnapped.

INTRODUCTION

"How long do you think we'll be together for?" asked Greg. He was lying on Nick's sofa, curled up in Nick's arms.  
Nick looked down at Greg. "How long do you think we'll be together"  
"I hope we'll be together forever," said Greg.  
"So do I," said Nick.  
"I really love you," said Greg.  
"Come here," said Nick, pulling Greg in for a kiss.

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM / AV

Nick was sat in the break room, by himself, eating a sandwich. He didn't get a chance to make breakfast, so he'd grabbed something to eat on the way into work. One of the receptionists came into the room. "Mr Stokes, this came for you"  
"Thanks," smiled Nick, putting down his sandwich and taking the parcel.  
"Okay," beamed the woman, leaving the room.  
Nick looked at the parcel. There wasn't a return adress. Nick pulled off the brown paper wrapping and found a box. Inside the box was a video tape. Nick headed over to the AV lab, to watch this video.  
"You want it on the big screen?" offered Archie.  
"If you want," said Nick, sitting down.  
Archie shoved the video in the machine, and hit play. The projection on the wall lit up, and cut from black to a small room. A man was speaking to the camera. "Nick, you have something I love. I have something you love. You can have it back when I get what I want"  
"Huh?" said Archie.  
"Hold on," said Nick. The camera cut away from the man, to Greg. Nick gasped. Greg was tied up, had duct tape over his mouth, and a blindfold over his head. Nick recognised him by his jaw and his hair. The man on the tape took of Greg's blindfold. "Nick, I believe you know Greg"  
"Oh God," said Nick, putting his hand to his mouth.  
"I'll go get Grissom," said Archie, leaving his AV lab.  
Nick watched the end of the tape, and at the end, the video stopped with a close up of Greg's face. He looked scared.  
Archie returned with Grissom. "Nick"  
"Greg's been kidnapped," said Nick.

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: AV / OTHER

"Archie, go over this tape frame by frame," said Grissom. "Find something"  
"I'll do my best," said Archie.  
"Nick, we need to talk," said Grissom, pulling Nick out of the lab. "You have something I love. I have something you love. What do you think he meant by that"  
"I don't know," said Nick.  
"Think," said Grissom.  
"Um, there's something you should know about Greg and I," said Nick. "I mean, we're more than just friends"  
"I know," said Grissom.  
"You do?" said Nick.  
"Greg told me," said Grissom.  
"Oh," said Nick.  
"So he has Greg, which is the thing that you love," said Grissom.  
"Maybe he's mad that I put someone in jail," said Nick.  
"More than likely," said Grissom. "I need you to go over your recent cases, see if you can find one"  
"Okay," said Nick, nervously.  
"Don't worry," said Grissom. "We'll get him back"  
"Uh huh," said Nick.  
"We will," said Grissom. He went and found Sara, and took her the parcel that the video tape came in. "Sara, I need you to go over this for evidence. Find anything that can tell us where this came from, okay"  
"What's all this about?" asked Sara.  
"Greg's been kidnapped," said Grissom.  
"Oh my God!" said Sara. "By who"  
"We don't know," said Grissom. "That's why I want you to process this packaging"  
"Got it," said Sara. "I'll find you."

SCENE 3- UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Drink this," said Barney, one of the men holding Greg captive. He tore the duct tape from Greg's mouth, and Greg gasped for breath. He still had his blindfold on, and was still tied up.  
"I'm not thirsty," said Greg, lying.  
"Fine," said the man. "Go without." He put the duct tape back on Greg's mouth, and left the room.

SCENE 4- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: QD

"Ronnie," said Sara, going into QD. "What can you tell me about this"  
"Show me," said Ronnie, putting his glasses on.  
Sara opened the evidence bag, and took out the parcel. She laid it on the table so Ronnie could see the writing.  
"Um, it's handwritten," said Ronnie. "That's always good. Can I keep it"  
"No," said Sara. "I need it"  
"Okay," said Ronnie. "Well, let me scan it, and give me some time, and I'll tell you about the person that wrote it"  
"Thank you," smiled Sara.

SCENE 5- UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Thirsty?" asked Barney.  
Reluctantly, Greg nodded.  
"Would you like a drink?" asked Barney.  
Greg nodded.  
Barney ripped the duct tape from Greg's mouth, and held a cup to his lips. "Drink"  
Greg took a sip from the glass. It tasted funny.  
"Drink," said Barney.  
"It tastes weird," said Greg.  
"You're imagining it," said Barney.  
"No," said Greg. "I'm not thirsty anymore"  
Barney held the cup to Greg's lips again, and forced him to drink the rest of the liquid. Greg felt light-headed, and was having trouble focussing. He wanted to sleep, but he forced himself to stay conscious. "Good," smiled Barney. "Now, how would you like to talk to Nick"  
"Nick!" said Greg.  
"Yeah," said Barney. He pulled out his cell phone.

SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"What if they've killed him?" asked Nick.  
"They won't kill him," said the kidnapping expert Nick and Grissom were with.  
"They might," said Nick.  
"They won't," said the expert. "Not yet, at least"  
Nick's cell phone rang. He took it out, and looked at it. He didn't recognise the number. "Excuse me." He put the phone to his ear. "Stokes"  
"Nick"  
"Greg!" said Nick. "Oh my God. Where are you"  
"I don't know"  
"Are you alright? Have they hurt you"  
"I, er"  
"Do you know where you are?" asked Nick.  
The phone went dead.  
"Greg?" said Nick. "Greg"  
No reply.  
"Nick?" asked Grissom.  
"That was Greg," said Nick.

SCENE 7- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"I'm coming," said Nick. It had been arranged that the warehouse would be surrounded by SWAT. A negotiator had been brought in to talk with Greg's kidnappers. They had phoned Nick again, and a trace on the position had been carried out. They knew where Greg was.  
"You're not coming," said Grissom.  
"Please," said Nick.  
"Fine," said Grissom. "But you stay in the car"  
"Okay," said Nick. "I'll stay in the car. I promise."

SCENE 8- UNKNOWN LOCATION

"This isn't working," said the negotiator. "They're not going to give in"  
"Let us go in," said the leader of the SWAT team. "Fine, in we go boys," said the negotiator. "You heard the man," said the SWAT leader. "Go go go"  
SWAT stormed the warehouse. Nick gasped as he heard gunfire. He hoped that Greg hadn't been shot.

SCENE 9- UNKNOWN LOCATION

Someone appeared at the door to the warehouse. It was Greg. He slowly walked out, and staggered forward a few metres, before dropping to his knees. Nick ran to him, and Sara went to follow, but Grissom stopped her. "Wait"  
"Greg," said Nick, kneeling down in front of Greg, and putting his hands on his lover's face.  
"Nick," gasped Greg, tears in his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry," said Nick, tears rolling down his cheeks. "This is all my fault"  
"Ssh," said Greg, putting his finger on Nick's lips. "Hold me"  
Nick wrapped his arms around Greg, and hugged him tight.  
"Nick," said Greg.  
"Greg," said Nick.  
"I think I'm going to pass out," said Greg.  
"It's okay," said Nick. "I'm here." He felt Greg go limp in his arms, and he gently laid him down on the ground. He looked over to Grissom, and Grissom looked over to the paramedics.

SCENE 10- HOSPITAL

Nick was sat next to Greg's hospital bed, holding Greg's hand. Nick ran his fingers down Greg's cheek. Greg opened his eyes.  
"Hey baby," said Nick, softly.  
Greg looked across at Nick, and smiled. "Hey," he said, blinking slowly.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Nick, running his fingers down Greg's arm.  
"I'm sleepy," said Greg.  
"Go back to sleep," said Nick, putting his hand back on Greg's cheek.  
Greg closed his eyes. "Nick"  
"What is it?" asked Nick.  
"Kiss me," said Greg.  
Nick leant forward, and slowly kissed Greg on the lips. Greg smiled. "Go to sleep," said Nick, kissing Greg on the cheek.  
"Will you stay with me?" asked Greg.  
"Forever."

END 


End file.
